Plusieurs Vies
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: La vie de couple est parfois mouvementée, Roy et Riza vont en faire l'expérience... Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! OS numéro 11: Les Grosses Frayeurs, Premier chapitre: Fille de Militaires
1. Repas Diététique ?

Couple : Royai

Genre de la fic : un peu de tout mélangé avec n'importe quoi… En gros, lisez, et vous serez fixés !

Genre du chapitre : végétariens et diabétiques, passez votre chemin ; romance en quelque sorte n.n

Disclaimer : Inspiré d'un épisode de Walker Texas Ranger passé il y a quelques semaines. (Je ne suis pas fanatique de ces séries américaines où le héros est tout-puissant et ne meure jamais même seul sans armes dans un entrepôt entouré par quinze gars munis de calibres 50… Préfère largement les Experts et FBI Portés Disparus n.n, mais j'avoue que j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai vu le début de celui-là). Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Ceci est un « recueil » de petites histoires, (ou drabbles si vous préférez), sur mon couple fétiche Roy/Riza, mettant en scène plusieurs situations que peut rencontrer un couple, passant de la grossesse aux jeux érotiques et les courses à la supérette du coin… Les scénarios peuvent très bien ne pas se suivre chronologiquement, c'est-à-dire que je peux aussi bien passer du rendez-vous avec le proviseur du collège à la dispute pour choisir le prénom du bébé…

De tout ça sort le titre de la fic, car on a plusieurs vies dans une seule ! (qu'est ce que c'est philosophique… Kisu arme le calibre 38 et la conscience s'enfuit en courant…)

Pour commencer, voici un premier relatant les envies insolites que peut avoir une femme pendant une période de sa vie… A vous de juger et bonne lecture ! (les reviews sont acceptées ! n.n)

**Repas diététique ?**

Un matin comme les autres à Central City. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles…

Sauf quand on s'appelle Riza et que l'on doit slalomer entre le chien, les chaussettes sales et autres caleçons pour pouvoir atteindre la porte de la salle de bains.

Car voyez-vous, la nouvelle madame Mustang fut prise de nausées pas bienvenues avant de prendre son petit déjeuner amoureusement servi par son homme. Lequel restait comme deux ronds de flancs avec son plateau surmonté d'une rose.

« Ca va pas ma chérie ? »

Blurp.

_Quelques instants plus tard…_

Riza s'était blottie dans ses couvertures, dos collé au montant de lit et passait commande de son petit déj'.

« Donc, je récapitule. Pain complet maxi taille grillé à l'huile d'olive, surmonté de chantilly et d'un coulis de fraise, le tout nappé de sauce piquante et de rondelles de saucisson aux noisettes… »

Roy fixait la blonde les yeux ronds comme des billes, se demandant si les petits hommes verts n'avaient pas échangé sa femme pendant son sommeil.

« Et n'oublie pas le supplément omelette aux lardons, chaton d'amour ! » ajouta Riza, un immense sourire aux lèvres malgré son teint pâle.

Roy repartit vers la cuisine, secouant la tête et maugréant sur ces femmes « qui ont des idées bizarres. » Il revint dix minutes plus tard, sa « préparation » dans une assiette.

Il la vit enfourner la première bouchée et déclamer un :

« Mon Dieu, j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie… »

Comme si elle se trouvait au paradis.

Roy lui, envisageait de prendre une douche bien froide, histoire de se calmer les nerfs…


	2. Between a man and a woman

Couple : Royai

Genre du chapitre : délirium total… discussion qui tourne à la vendetta…

Le titre est celle d'une chanson de U2 (How to dismantle an atomic bomb) que j'aime beaucoup.

**Between a man and a woman**

« Claire ! »

« Thomas ! »

« Laetitia ! »

« Sébastien ! »

« Emilie ! »

« David ! »

…

…

« Tu cois qu'ils vont arriver à se mettre d'accord ? » Se lamenta Fuery.

« ... Jusqu'à l'accouchement ? Qu'ils aient des jumeaux, ça évitera qu'ils se chamaillent pour le prénom… » Répondit Havoc, se la coulant douce, les pieds sur la table.

« Mais… Et s'il n'y en avait qu'un ? »

Havoc parut réfléchir un instant, puis son visage se tordit en un rictus de frayeur.

« Un cross-over entre les deux ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Imaginez… Un obsédé blond aux yeux noirs tirant plus vite que son ombre… »

« Fuyons mes amis, le salut se trouve dans la salle de repos… »

« Vous avez raison, laissons-les se bouffer le nez sur leurs conneries… » Dit Fuery en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« ON NE VOUS A PAS DEMANDE VOTRE AVIS LE BRUN A LUNETTES ! »

« BIEN DIT CHERI ! JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC TOI ! Alice ! »

« Nicolas ! »

Les deux soldats quittèrent en vitesse la pièce, de peur de se prendre une chaise dans la tronche…


	3. Moralité

Couple : Royai

Genre du chapitre : chefs cuistots et amoureux de la bonne cuisine, barrez-vous très très loin n.n, revisitage de la fonction d'une poêle…

**Moralité…**

« Alors… D'abord, le paquet de pâtes… Où peut-il être ? »

Regard à la blonde qui le fixe très sérieusement dans un silence religieux.

Regard aux placards ornant sa cuisine.

« Je sais ! Avec les conserves ! »

Où est le placard à conserves ?

Mystère…

« Pas dans le premier… Deuxième. Nada. Il est dans le dernier j'le sens bien, avec ma chance de coc… »

Perdu. Veuillez remettre de la monnaie dans l'appareil.

Une fois le paquet sorti du troisième placard, Roy s'attela à l'immense tâche de trouver un récipient.

« Bien. »

« … »

« Je prend une poêle ou une casserole ? »

« … »

« Une poêle, évidemment ! Mais quel blaireau je fais, moi aujourd'hui… Ca me fait peur, des fois tiens ! »

Le brun pas doué versa le contenu du sachet dans la poêle et alluma le gaz. Puis il mit ses poings sur les hanches.

« Maintenant, j'fais quoi ? »

« … »

« Je les cuis ! »

« … »

« Avec… quelque chose de gras… Beurre ! »

Il prit une noisette de beurre dans la boîte et la jeta sur les pâtes.

_Quelques instants plus tard…_

« Papaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

« … »

« Ma chérie s'il te plaît, ne parle pas des sujets qui fâchent… » Lui répondit Riza en tapotant du bout d'une cuillère la « chose » jaune et noire au fond de sa poêle en fonte.

Moralité : Roy Mustang doit prendre des cours de cuisine pour assurer la survie de sa famille…


	4. De l'innocence des enfants

Couple : Royai

Genre du chapitre : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, c'est véridique…

Note : Thème ô combien classique, mais je pense inévitable quand on est parent…

**De l'innocence des enfants**

« Papaaaaaa ? »

Roy Mustang, bien scotché à son fauteuil, leva les yeux vers la petite fille de 7 ans se tenant devant lui, une peluche dans les mains.

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Comment on fait les bébés ? »

Le brun, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, se cacha derrière son journal.

« Euuuh… Bah… Il faut… Euuuh, comment dire… »

« Ben tu sais ou tu sais pas ? »

« NON. Siii !! C'est pas ça ! Je le sais m'enfin ! C'est que… »

« Donc tu sais pas. »

« Maaiisss si je le sais… »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? »

« C'est pas si simple… Tu vois il faut… Une petite gra… »

« Je la connais l'histoire de la graine du papa et du ventre de la maman, mais moi, je veux que tu m'explique comment on fait les bébés. »

« … »

« Donc tu sais pas. »

« … »

« … »

« Demande à ta mère. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une maman s'étouffait en toute impunité dans son café.

« Mamaann !! »

FIN


	5. Do not disturb

Couple : Royai

Genre du chapitre : no comment… n.n''. Toujours lire attentivement les consignes…

Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore !!  
****

**Do No Disturb…**

« ... Mmmmh… Encore… »

Lumières tamisées, chaleur de la pièce, deux corps qui s'ébattent, couvertures qui volent, bruits saugrenus…

« Vas-y… Oui… Oui… »

Deux amoureux en plein acte, indifférents à une petite silhouette se dessinant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ooooohh… Mmmmh… »

Un objet non identifié se lève soudain. Et la lumière fut.

« Mmmmh… Hein ? AAAAAHHHHH !!!! »

BLAM PLAF ROLROLROL BOUM

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent par terre, enchevêtrés dans un mélange de draps et de coussins.

Le responsable de ce bordel, main sur l'interrupteur, parla soudain.

« Paaapa, maaaman, j'ai peur dans le noir. J'peux dormir avec vous ? »

FIN 


	6. Souvenirs Souvenirs

Couple : Royai

Genre du chapitre : ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres n.n… très guimauve au début. Très court.

**Souvenirs Souvenirs**

« Dis mamour ? »

« Oui ma chérie… »

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandée en mariage ? »

« … »

« Roy, tu t'en souviens ? »

« … »

« Roooy ? »

« Vouuii ? »

« … »

« St Valentin ? »

« … »

« Noël ? »

« … »

« Jour de l'an ? »

« Le jour de mon anniversaire… »

« 16 Mai ? »

« … »

« … 26 Mai ? »

« … »

« Exact. Et toi tu vieillis trop vite. »

FIN

Note de l'autrice : Toi aussi Riza…


	7. Le petit théâtre de la paternité I

Couple : Roy/Riza (poukwa changer ? XD)

Genre du chapitre : maux de têtes, insomnies... je continue ? XP

Désolée pour cette absence prolongée du site et des publications, mais avec révisions, bac, cosplay, organisation des vacances et inscriptions en TS (YAAATTTAAAA), je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics.

Petite information : Qui va à la Japan Expo cette année ? Je demande ça parce que j'y vais et que ce serait sympa si je pouvais voir quelques uns de mes lecteurs et reviewers n.n Ca sera facile de me reconnaître : cosplay de Sasuke Uchiwa (Naruto Pas Next Gen) noir et sac à dos bleu clair.

Pour me faire un peu pardonner, j'ai un projet de fic assez important, en l'occurrence un cross-over entre Full Metal Alchemist et (surprise), autre chose n.n

Mon scénario est à 80 pour cent terminé, me reste plus que les détails.

Pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de deux ou trois bêta-lecteurs assez courageux pour me relire et me corriger. Vous pouvez me proposer votre candidature par une review ou un message privé toujours à la même adresse kisunotora à yahoo . fr

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bientôt !

Kis'Kisu

**Le petit théâtre de la paternité (ou comment assister en direct aux mésaventures de Roy Mustang)**

Acte I

« Roy-mamour ? » susurra Riza, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

Le dit Roy végétait dans son fauteuil, fixant le plafond et comptant le nombre de mouches sur des bandelettes de super-glue.

« Mouuiiii ? » en baissant les yeux vers sa femme.

Riza avança tout doucement vers le fauteuil, les mains derrière son dos et un petit sourire en coin.

« Je peux te demander un petit service ? »

« ... Ca dépend lequel... »

Riza jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la deuxième chambre de la maison et commença à parler.

« J'avais prévu depuis pas mal de temps d'aller avec Maria dans un centre de relaxation... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je sens qu'il va y avoir un mais... »

« Oui »

Roy crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs et s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil.

« Les enfants ne sont pas acceptés. »

« ? »

Roy démarra au quart de tour et fonça vers la porte.

Fermée.

Riza se retourna et agita les clefs devant un Roy dépité, s'effondrant sur le tapis de l'entrée.

« Pas franchement envie de déclencher une guerre pour ça Roy, prends tes responsabilités de père et occupe-toi, pour une fois, tout seul de ta fille. »

Riza avança lentement vers la porteet se garda bien de mettre les clefs à la portée des mains du brun.

« Même pas la peine de penser aux fenêtres, elles sont fermées. »

Roy lui fit ses yeux de chien battu, genre le chat potté et joignit les mains au dessus de sa tête. Riza pencha la tête sur le coté et fit un grand sourire.

« Désolée Roy, mais j'en ai marre que tu ne m'aides pas. Allez, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

Puis elle releva Roy sans ménagement et le traîna par la main jusque dans la chambre de leur fille, Claire. Laquelle, tout sourire dans son petit berceau rose, regardait son papa en suçant son pouce.

Riza déposa un bisou sur la joue de Roy et couru vers le porte, lançant joyeusement :

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

Un coin des lèvres de Roy tremblota et ...

« OUUUIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!!! »

« Okay... »

Prochain chapitre : Acte II !!


	8. Le petit théâtre de la paternité II

Couple : Roy/Riza (poukwa changer ? XD)

Genre du chapitre : maux de têtes, vomissements, faut-il que je continue ? XD

Chuis incorrigible... J'aurais dû poster ce chap il y a deux semaines... Mais après être rentrée de la JE avec des photos à retoucher un ti peu, un mini weekend de vacances au soleil, et une inondation dans la maison( habite près de Rouen), c'était un peu râpé pour le chapitre...

Mais une chose est sûre, Kisu est contente parce que...

LE SOLEIL EST REVENU EN NORMANDIE !!!!! XDDDD

Il s'était fait attendre, bon dieu de bonsoir ! Allez, bonne lecture !

**Le petit théâtre de la paternité (ou comment assister en direct aux mésaventures de Roy Mustang)**

Acte II

**Scène 1**

Roy resta là, à fixer sa « fifille » dans le blanc des yeux. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer quelques secondes après que Riza soit partie.

« Bon bah... Va falloir que j'ass... »

« OOUUUIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!! »

« Ssure... »

Cette fois, la fillette s'en prenait aux barreaux de son berceau, les secouant dans tous les sens, demandant par la sorte un peu d'attention.

Roy se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Chuuuut... Ca va aller, t'en fait pas... Papa-Roy est là pupuce... » Dit-il doucement en la berçant.

« MAAMMAAAANNNN !!!! VEUX MAMAAANN !!!! » Cria la petite terreur blonde.

« Eh bah, c'est pas gagné... »

Dépité, et ne voulant pas que les voisins portent plainte pour tapage diurne, Roy se mit en quête de la tétine de son bout 'chou, en espérant qu'elle arrête de pleurer...

**Scène 2**

En arrivant dans le salon, la petite calmée, Roy constata qu'un bordel phénoménal envahissait son salon. Une plante, et accessoirement son terreau, était renversée, les coussins par terre, une gamelle pleine de pâtée visiblement traînée sur le sol, le tapis de travers, et...

Une boule de poils noire lambinait sur le canapé, un morceau de chaussure dans la gueule.

Roy sentit la colère l'envahir. Pour ne pas alerter les voisins avec les cris de sa fille apeurée par les aboiements de mécontentement de Black Hayate, il prit l'initiative de la placer dans sa poussette et d'emmener brusquement le chien dans la cuisine ; de l'autre côté de la pièce. Là, il l'insulta comme jamais il n'avait fait auparavant. Il attrapa le collier du chien, saisit sa laisse accrochée au vol et le traîna de force dans son panier. Puis il attacha sa laisse à un crochet dans le mur afin qu'il reste à sa place.

Pendant ce temps là...

Claire avait trouvé un autre jeu au lieu de celui « je-fais-ch¤¤¤-mon-paternel-pour-qu'il-se-décide-à-me-donner-ce-p¤¤¤¤¤n-de-biberon-parce-qu'il-est-plus-de-midi-et-j'ai-la-dalle-grave »

C'est carré, blanc, avec deux trous noirs, et ô miracle, à bonne hauteur de ses menottes.

Son pôpa la sous-estimait vraiment... La laisser dans sa poussette n'était pas ce qu'on appelait une bonne idée... La petite fille d'à peine 18 mois se glissa facilement hors de l'engin maudit (les sangles ne sont pas faites pour les mouches) et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Son nouveau jouet lui tendait les bras, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres...

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et entreprit de s'approcher le plus possible de l'appareil. Elle tendit son bras au maximum et essaya avec son doigt de toucher les « petits-points-noirs-tout-mignons-on-dirait-les-boules-de-poils-du-chien »

C'est à ce moment que son paternel fit irruption dans la pièce, attachant le chien en soupirant contre sa débilité soudaine. Il tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir sa fifille gazouiller dans sa poussette.

La scène qui s'ensuivit se passa au ralenti. Roy courra vers elle, se prenant au passage les pieds dans le tapis de travers, trébuchant sur la godasse pleine de bave et glissant sur le terreau. C'est à la fin de ce parcours du combattant et en effectuant une cascade des plus mémorables qu'il saisit Claire au vol et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa fille assise sur son ventre, se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de son pôpa.

**Scène 3**

Finalement remis de ses émotions et après avoir nettoyé un peu le salon (Claire attachée trèèèès solidement dans sa poussette), Roy s'avachit dans le canapé en poussant un soupir à déplacer un nuage.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle est crevée après le ménage... »

Claire commença à remuer et à couiner sur son siège. Le doigt dans la bouche dégoulinante de bave, elle fixait avec insistance la gamelle pleine de croquettes de Black Hayate.

« PAPA !! » cria-t-elle afin de réveiller son père à moitié somnolent.

Roy se réveilla en sursaut et tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

« Hein ? Keskispass ? »

« OUUIINN ! »

Claire montrait maintenant du doigt la cuisine tout en mâchonnant son doigt. Au même moment, le ventre de Roy gargouilla férocement. Elle sourit en émettant un petit gloussement.

« Ah ok, j'ai compris, tu veux ton biberon ? »

La petite frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant mine d'applaudir.

« Alors, c'est parti... »

Roy se leva péniblement, prit Claire dans ses bras et la plaça dans sa chaise haute, à côté de la table. Sur laquelle trônait un couteau à lame effilée. Roy n'y fit pas attention et tourna le dos à sa fille afin de préparer convenablement son biberon. Pour une fois, s'intéresser à la manière dont Riza le préparait lui aura été utile...

A suivre, l'acte III (suite et fin) XD


	9. Le petit théâtre de la paternité III

Couple : Roy/Riza (poukwa changer ? XD)

Genre du chapitre : maux de têtes, vomissements, petit monstre, faut-il que je continue ? XD

C'est avec un grand soleil qui plane au dessus de la Normandie que je vous annonce que Kisu a enfin... écrit l'Acte III ! Miracle !

**Le petit théâtre de la paternité (ou comment assister en direct aux mésaventures de Roy Mustang)**

Acte III

**Scène 1**

Claire lorgnait sur le couteau, bavant sur son doigt. L'objet l'intéressait vraiment, ses reflets argentés, son manche fait dans du beau bois... Elle tendit la main afin de l'attraper, mais l'objet était trop loin de ses menottes.

Pendant ce temps là, Roy se baissa pour prendre le stérilisateur dans le placard sous la plaque de cuisson. De ce fait, il offrit à sa fille la plus belle des vues qu'une femme puisse imaginer...

Claire tendit sa main encore plus loin et l'agitait dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver le moyen de l'amener à elle. Elle finit par poser un doigt sur le manche et agita sa main plus fort. Elle y était presque quand soudain le couteau dérapa...

SCHLACK ZOOIIINNNG

Pic.

« AÏÏÏÏEEEAAAAAOOUILLLE !!!!!!! »

Roy se prit le couteau en plein dans les fesses, le faisant se redresser sous le choc et laissa tomber le stérilisateur.

Claire, quant à elle, pleura de dépit d'avoir perdu son jouet...

Roy la fixait maintenant avec une lueur de démon dans les yeux, ne sachant pas choisir entre la punition et la rigolade.

Finalement, il choisit de lui terminer son biberon et d'aller voir les dégâts dans la salle de bain.

**Scène 2**

Il était trois heures de l'après midi quand Roy mit sa fille au lit pour la sieste. Claire protesta pendant plusieurs minutes, puis voyant que son père n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser sortir de son berceau, elle s'endormit.

Roy aussi, mais sur le canapé.

Deux heures plus tard, Roy s'éveilla. Son popotin lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais c'était mieux que tout à l'heure. Il se leva la tête dans le brouillard et commença à marcher vers la chambre de Claire. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit son bout' chou assise dans son berceau, son doigt toujours dans la bouche et serrant violemment le cou de son ours en peluche crapoteux.

Il eut un élan de pitié pour le pauvre ours et entreprit de l'arracher à la poigne puissante de son bébé, espérant l'envoyer faire connaissance avec la machine à laver.

Mais Claire n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dérober son dernier jouet et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces que son « pôpa est missant ».

Abandonnant le combat et voyant l'heure tourner, et sachant que Riza pouvait revenir à tout moment (« OMFG ! »), il rendit son ours à Claire et l'emmena dans la salle de bains pour un décrassage en règle. La moitié du biberon ayant atterrit sur son bavoir et sa grenouillère plutôt que dans sa bouche.

Claire, comprenant l'épreuve qui l'attendait, commença à gigoter dans les bras de Roy, cherchant ainsi à s'échapper.

« Oh non jeune fille ! C'est au bain et puis c'est tout ! »

« NAAAANNN !!! »

« SI ! »

La p'tite guéguerre continua jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, sous un concert de pleurs et de cris de désespoir.

Pendant que Roy faisait couler l'eau chaude, à 37 degrés précisément, comme le lui avait rappelé si gentiment Riza, il déshabilla Claire. Sans un bruit, ce qui le surprit.

« Tu boudes ? » lui demanda Roy.

La petite fille répondit en lui tirant la langue et en détournant la tête de celle de son paternel.

« Tu sais que tu dois y aller, sinon maman va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure... »

A ces mots, Claire eut un grand sourire et fit une imitation réussie du visage que prenait Riza quand elle était en colère.

« ah je vois... Tout ce que t'attends ; c'est que j'échoue dans ma mission suicide, c'est ça ? » dit Roy dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements.

Claire répondit en applaudissant bruyamment.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Roy la souleva et la mit dans l'eau chaude. Après un quart d'heure de décrassage pour Claire et l'ours (tombé mal-en-con-treu-se-ment dans la baignoire, n'est-ce pas Roy ?), il la ramena dans sa chambre pour lui mettre sa grenouillère de nuit.

**Scène 3**

Lorsque Riza revint le soir, elle trouva la plus attendrissante des scènes. Roy était sur le canapé, dormant sur le dos, Claire sur son ventre dormant aussi, son pouce dans la bouche et son ours raclant le sol.

Par contre la vue de son chien attaché au mur et de la désolation qui régnait dans le salon lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« Rooooyyyyyyy ?? »

Paix à son âme.

FIIIIINNNIIIIIII !!!!!!! XD


	10. Avec des si

Couple : Royai

Genre du chapitre : Restez zen en toutes circonstances...

Note : J'aurais dû publier ce chapitre au début du mois de novembre... A vrai dire, j'avais manqué un peu de temps pendant les vacances, puis après, pas de bol, la clé USB sur laquelle je stockais mes fics en cours m'a lâchée injustement, et j'ai perdu ce chapitre. J'avais perdu beaucoup de ma motivation à faire ce chapitre... Jusqu'à ce que les profs nous annoncent une bonne nouvelle : pas de devoirs comme cadeau de Noël ! De quoi me remettre, et c'est pourquoi je vous livre ce chapitre comme cadeau, à mon tour !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira,

Kis'Kisu

**Avec des si...**

_Si quelqu'un avait dit un jour à Roy Mustang qu'il se marierait..._

« Mais enfin, pourquoi c'est lui qui devrait choisir ? »

_Il lui aurait rit au nez._

_Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que ce serait avec Riza Hawkeye..._

« Parce que tes choix ne sont pas toujours judicieux, mademoiselle-poupée ! »

_Il se serait barré en courant le plus loin possible._

_Si quelqu'un avait dit un jour à Roy Mustang qu'il aurait des enfants..._

« Parce que les tiens le sont peut-être ? Avec eux, on se transforme en lapin ! »

_Il aurait tout d'abord pensé à ce qu'il fallait pratiquer comme sport pour y arriver..._

_Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que ce serait avec Riza Hawkeye..._

« Et avec les tiens, en boule de gras ! »

_Une flamme se serait allumée dans ses yeux..._

« Papa ! Pourquoi tu prends pas ma défense ? J'suis pourtant ta chouchoute ! » S'exclama une voix de jeune fille suppliante.

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Et moi je suis qui, un voisin de palier ? » Rétorqua un garçon plus jeune.

Roy fixa avec un air désolé ses deux enfants, campés dans leurs positions. La première, nommée Claire, et l'aînée par la même occasion, avait les traits fins de sa mère, les mêmes cheveux blonds, mais avait les yeux de son père. Le mélange idéal donnant une personne asseyant facilement son autorité. Mais en l'occurrence, avec son frère...

« Parce que JE suis la plus vieille, et donc je devrais choisir ! » s'écria Claire, en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

Le dit-frère, Thomas, de deux ans plus jeune, arborait une épaisse chevelure noire, couplée aux yeux noisette de sa mère. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, et curieusement, avait facilement tendance à fainéanter...

« Et puis quoi encore ! Je veux pas finir en lard ambulant, moi, je tiens à ma santé ! » Répondit-il en fixant sa sœur dans le blanc des yeux.

Les deux enfants se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, créant une certaine tension, que Roy sentit très bien. Il mit ses deux mains en avant, comme pour se protéger.

_Si quelqu'un avait dit à Roy Mustang qu'il jouerait le rôle de médiateur entre ses enfants..._

« Bon alors, je fais quoi pour le dîner ce soir ? » Retentit la voix de Riza, de l'autre côté de l'appartement, s'attendant à entendre la voix de l'un de ses enfants.

« ... »

« ... »

« Ce soir, on mange... » Commença Roy.

Claire et Thomas se tournèrent vers leur père, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Chacun espérait qu'il choisisse LEUR idée. La bouche de Roy se tordit en un rictus malfaisant.

« Ce qu'on veut ! » finit-il.

Il évita de justesse les chaussons lancés par ses héritiers, et alla rejoindre sa femme dans la petite cuisine.

_Il n'aurait rien fait à part attendre ce moment._

**¤Owari¤**


	11. Fille de Militaires

Couple : Royai

Couple : Royai

Genre : les enfants grandissent trop vite, c'est bien connu XD !!

Ahem… Que dire ? Quand j'ai vu mon historique des updates de ma fic, j'ai remarqué que la dernière remontait au 23 décembre 2007… Entre les dossiers d'inscription, les bacs blancs, les devoirs, je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de mes fics. Et j'étais en panne d'inspiration… Syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez ? Hm, sa¤¤¤¤¤¤ie… -.- Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster un nouveau chapitre avant les épreuves du bac début juin. Si vous avez des idées de drabbles, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je verrai ce que je peux faire avec.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !!

Kis'Kisu

**Les Grosses Frayeurs**

**Chapitre Premier : Fille de militaires**

Il est de notoriété publique que les parents adorent leurs gosses. Ceux-ci prennent différents surnoms, allant de « merveille » à « miracle » en passant par « poussin ». Bref, ils illuminent la vie de nos chers adultes en les arrosant de vomi ou de hochets en plastique. Sympathique, moi je dis. On se réjouit devant leurs premiers pas, quand ils articulent un faible « momaaaan » ou « popaaaaa », quand ils font leurs premiers coloriages, et autres…

Et du côté de la famille, vous y avez pensé ? Bah, oui, vous savez, quand à la maternité, le beauf vous donne une grande claque dans le dos en vous murmurant « À toi de morfler maintenant ! » tout en regardant sa femme gazouiller devant le petit nouveau membre de la famille.

Y'a aussi la belle-môman, qui vous regarde d'un air mauvais, l'air de dire : « Si vous vous avisez de faire souffrir ce pauvre petit, vous goûterez de mon sac à main. » Evidemment, vous n'y croyez pas un seul instant. C'est seulement le fait qu'elle devienne grand-mère qui la met dans cet état-là… Elle se remémore combien elle en a bavé avec les siens.

Bref, vous aurez compris qu'une fois votre gamin dans les bras, vous en aurez au moins pour vingt ans de galère.

Les enfants sont de plus en plus précoces, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Ils deviennent de plus en plus curieux, posent des questions parfois (tout le temps) tarabiscotées, veulent savoir tout sur tout… C'est franchement fatiguant à la fin.

Vous rentrez chez vous à dix-neuf heures, vous êtes fatigué, vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est bain plus lit douillet… Mais voilà. Vous êtes parent. Votre femme est de garde à la caserne. Vous êtes seul… devant ELLE.

Ce cher bout de chou qui vous regarde avec ces yeux larmoyants du haut de ses sept ans et demi. Arborant cet air innocent qui vous fait à chaque fois craquer, serrant un pauvre lapin en peluche, rendant folle la nounou qui vient de claquer la porte en hurlant que « Cette morveuse lui en aura fait voir de bien belles ! ».

À sept ans, c'est pas bien autonome un gosse. Il faut lui éviter de se noyer dans la baignoire, de s'étouffer avec la purée, de mettre la robe à l'envers… J'en passe. En fait, je passe les pires. Je pense à vous.

Alors quand votre fille s'avance vers vous, en passant, affalé dans le canapé et vous demande très gentiment une histoire, vous hésitez.

Faut-il refuser et craindre la bataille de pâtes, les sauts sur le lit, le lancer de peluche… Bref, la grosse colère qui réveille le voisin du quatrième âge, ou bien… Accepter, jouer le jeu, imiter un conteur passionné et passer une bonne soirée ?

Finalement, se dit Roy, ce serait pas plus mal d'accepter. Sage décision.

Donc notre colonel préféré se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque, sous les yeux vigilants de Claire qui vérifie que vous ne tirerez pas au flanc.

Celle-ci alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le tapis du salon, attendant son père traînant des pieds. Comme d'habitude, me direz-vous.

Roy se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soupirant à moitié en ouvrant la première page. À peine eut-il le temps de lire la première ligne du premier conte, à savoir « Il était une fois une jeune et jolie princesse dans son bôôô château… » qu'un couinement strident vous arrache à votre faible concentration.

La pauvre peluche gît à terre, tandis que votre gosse vous hurle qu'elle « en a marre des princesses stupides et des palais à la con !! C'est toujours la même chose !! Je veux du sang, des dragons, des chevaliers puants, de l'action !! ».

En même temps, vous lâchez le livre sous le coup de la surprise et ouvrez vos grands yeux ahuris devant cette petite pas plus grande qu'une table, serrer les poings de fureur, écrasant du pied son lapin et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Vous restez stoïque et… Stupide, c'est le cas de le dire, le temps de reprendre vos esprits. Pendant ce temps-là, votre bout de chou a repris sa place sur le tapis et vous supplie de lui mettre le DVD de « Massacre à la Tronçonneuse » en version non censurée… Parce que comme ça « elle saura comment donner une leçon aux garçons qui regardent sous sa jupe à l'école. »

Vous vous dîtes qu'il serait grand temps de prendre rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école militaire, et même d'envisager de changer d'école…

Mais, ça…

Ce n'était qu'**une** grosse frayeur…

Les enfants grandissent trop vite, c'est bien connu….

À suivre...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, faîtes-le moi savoir ! Surtout que j'en ai bavé pour vous pondre celui-là... Le prochain, on prend les mêmes et on recommence !

Oui, j'aime faire souffrir Roy, je crois que vous l'aurez deviné...


End file.
